Sans ambiguité
by Sansage
Summary: Voici ma version de la fin de l'épisode 2x12 ...
1. Chapter 1

**Je me suis lancé dans l'ecriture, en français, d'une fanfic de Miss Fisher car je déplorais le nombre réduit de lecture dans cette langue ( une seule !), donc je m'interrogeais, y a-t-il, comme moi, d'autres adeptes francophones en manque de lecture ?**

 **Je sais que mon écriture n'est pas parfaite (oui très loin même ^^), mais si quelqu'un a envie de se joindre à moi dans ce défi, on est toujours plus riches en groupe ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne courte lecture**

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre, Prhyne fut surprise par un léger coup à la porte d'entrée qui l'arrêtât au début des escaliers, la faisant se retourner. Il fut suivi promptement par un second coup. Serait-ce Jack ? Pensa alors la jeune femme, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle ouvrit doucement, pour découvrir sans trop de surprise, un certain commissaire.

Après un bref échange de regard (durant lequel les yeux de Jack constatèrent que Phryne ne portait visiblement pas grand chose sous son peignoir …), Jack se permit d'entrer.

« Je vous croyait avec Rosie ? » admit Phryne prudemment, ses yeux rivés sur lui, presque mélancolique.

« J'étais avec elle » avoua le commissaire avant de jeter un œil autour de lui.

Il était venu lui expliquer ce qu'il s' était passé avec son ex-femme, non pas qu'il soit réellement dans l'obligation de lui rendre des comptes … Et puis, il voulait aussi s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais le calme apparent de la demeure lui rappela l'heure tardive … Peut-être aurait-il du attendre, c'était risqué ...

« Est-il trop tard ? » Observa-t-il anxieusement.

« Jamais » lâchât Phryne avant d'avancer vers lui, au pied des marches.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face.

« Je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça » reprit le commissaire jouant nerveusement avec son chapeau. Après l'arrestation du commissaire en chef, quand il avait pris Rosie dans ses bras, il avait bien remarquer que la réaction de Phryne montrait une certaine tristesse, comme si elle pensait qu'il renouait avec Rosie... Et le pire c'est qu'elle semblait lui donner sa bénédiction malgré tout, il fallait donc qu'il lui montre qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, Phryne Fisher, la femme qui faisait battre son cœur.

« elle était sous le choc, et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un … » ajouta-il comme pour dire qu'elle aurait sûrement pris 'n'importe qui ' dans ses bars.

« Elle avait besoin de vous » rectifia l'enquêtrice minutieuse, à quelque centimètre de son visage. « Jack Robinson... » poursuivit-telle langoureusement. « L'homme qui fait toujours ce qui est juste, ce qui est noble » finit-elle si proche de lui qu'il senti son souffle venir le caresser.

La tension était palpable, et Jack se fit de nouveau la réflexion que la divine créature face à lui était uniquement vêtue de ce très léger peignoir.

« Pas toujours Miss Fisher » La corrigea-t-il, amorçant un mouvement dans sa direction. Et alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, tante Prudence vint rompre l'instant.

« Il est très tard commissaire », déclara-t-elle, avec un regard suspicieux.

Il avait faillit succomber, mais l'impitoyable prudence le rappelait maintenant à l'ordre, quelle ironie ...

« Oui c'est vrai oui » reconnu-t-il forcément gêné par la situation, « mais je suis bien content d'avoir réglé ce petit détail miss Fisher » reprit-il à l'attention de la plus jeune des femmes, avec un léger sourire.

« Moi aussi Jack, moi aussi … » Confirma-t-elle, arborant aussi un sourire qui se voulait discret et uniquement destiné à lui .

Le regard suspicieux de Prudence examina les deux protagoniste, puis avant qu'elle ne puisse poursuivre, quelques petits cris captèrent son attention. Il s'agissait des pleures du nourrisson de la jeune Marie.

« tout va bien mon bonhomme, j'arrive » assura-elle sur un ton maternel. Jetant un dernier regard d'avertissement à sa nièce, elle parti en direction de pleures..

Le regard amusé de Jack fit donc face au sourire tout à fait franc de Phryne qui cherchait à trouver la meilleure façon de s'exprimer. Mais sachant que sa tante n'était pas loin, elle décidait de rester dans leurs habitudes (et même si Jack voulait l'embrasser un instant plus tôt, et qu'elle s'apprêtait à y répondre avec ardeur, elle savait que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire... Enfin, dans les circonstance actuelles.)

« alors nous nous reverrons lors d'une prochaine enquête criminelle »

« Ce sera avec joie », répondit le commissaire toujours souriant. Puis, bafouillant, « pour l'enquête, pas pour le crime »

« Bien sur », confirma Phryne, espiègle.

Ce presque baiser était trop frustrant, pensa Phryne, si elle le laissait partir comme ça, elle allait le regretter...

Juste un baiser, songea-t-elle.

Alors que Jack passait le seuil de la porte, il entendit un timide « que comptiez vous faire, ou dire, si ma tante n'avait pas fait irruption il y a un instant ? » Alors il fit volte face, se retrouvant à quelque millimètre du visage de Phryne

« Votre tante pourrait revenir .. »

« Et si elle n'était pas là ? »

« Votre maison compte bien d'autre personne »

« Certes, mais ignorons les tous un instant » Elle savait qu'elle devrait faire le premier pas, car il lui semblait que Jack en avait déjà fait un. En effet, en passant la voir juste pour lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas retomber dans les bras de son ex-femme, c'était reconnaître, une fois de plus, son attachement à elle …

Elle mis alors une main sur sa joue et reprit « L'homme qui fait toujours ce qui est juste » Elle espérait juste retrouver ce 'moment' que sa tante était venue ruiner.

Quand il senti la main féminine entrer en contact sa joue, c'était le geste de trop, et même si il savait qu'ils pourraient être surpris, il fit une chose qu'il voulait faire depuis un certain temps. Délicatement, ses lèvres vinrent se joindre à celle de Phryne, et sa rationalité, sa raison, et toute ses facultés d'analyse s'effacèrent en même temps...

Le baiser au début doux, s'intensifia et Jack fini par plaquer sa 'collaboratrice' contre l'un des mur de l'entrée.

Heureusement pour eux, Mme Stanley était encore avec le bébé, et quand elle discerna le bruit sourd, celle-ci pensa que c'était le commissaire qui partait. Et c'est seulement après quelque minute qu'elle se fit la réflexion qu'aucun bruit d'automobile ne s'était fait entendre depuis...

A la plus grande surprise de Phryne, Jack semblait prêt à poursuivre la chose plus sérieusement, et peut-être même contre ce mur si elle ne calmait pas le jeu …

Les mains de Jack voulaient enlever le peignoirs de Phryne qui était actuellement en train de languir sous ses baisers...

« Jack » souffla-t-elle. Mais déjà elle sentait une main masculine commencer l'exploration de ses cuisses « Jack, aussi agréable que cela puisse être, quelqu'un, sûrement ma tante, va finir par surgir » Réussit-elle à articuler avant que ses lèvres ne soient de nouveau capturer par son partenaire

« Alors allons nous cacher miss Fisher» murmura Jack, qui avait déjà commencer à faire tomber l'unique tissus qui la recouvrait.

Une fois l'épaule de Phryne dénudé, il vint y poser un baiser délicat qu'il poursuivit jusque dans son cou « Ma chambre ? » réussit-elle à proposer tandis que qu'elle commençait à défaire sa cravate...

Jack eu un bref moment d'hésitation, « A moins que vous n'ayez une meilleure idée ? » ajouta Phryne. « Hum, je n'ai pas mieux ... »Admit Jack, se laissant entraîner à l'étage avec enthousiasme...

 **Et mon imagination vous laisse à la votre ;)**

 **Enfin, je pourrais aussi faire un deuxième chapitre :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne suis pas la seule fan francophone, youhou !** **Merci pour les commentaires, ça fait tjrs plaisir**

 **Et merci à LilyKiss pour le coup d'oeil ;)**

 **Ps: j'ai pour objectif de faire des chapitres plus long, mais je ne voudrais pas faire un long truc tout moisi, donc pour le moment on y va doucement :p**

Le temps était maussade, une légère pluie venait s'écraser doucement contre la vitre, le tout masqué par les épais rideaux de Miss Phryne. Le soleil tentait, mais en vain, de faire son apparition, accompagné d'un vent frais qui ne faisait que ramener un peu plus de nuages …

La veille de ce jour gris, il s'était passé quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu (mais certains diraient peut-être « très attendu ») bien que fréquent dans un sens … La propriétaire des lieux avait reçu un gentleman pour une nuit des plus sportive, on pourrait même aller jusqu'à dire marathonienne !

Elle était manifestement réveillée, mais malheureusement son compagnon nocturne était parti un peu plus tôt. En fait, il était parti un peu trop tôt à son goût.

Un peu plus tôt, il avait repris - tant bien que mal – ses esprits, et ses habits, puis il lui avait déposé un dernier baiser dans le cou, avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds.

Ainsi, c'est en homme _pas tout à fait_ respectable qu'il s'était faufilé à l'aurore pour rejoindre sa voiture à pattes de velours, en espérant que personne ne noterai que celle-ci avait passé la nuit là, avec tout ce que cela sous entendait …

 _ooo_

Donc, une femme esseulée se réveilla bien trop seule en cette matinée bien trop grise.

« Jack » se lamenta-t-elle, attrapant un de ses coussins pour l'enlacer.

Elle avait envi de l'embrasser encore, de sentir son corps contre le sien, ses mains qui la caressent, ses lèvres qui la goûtent... Tout avait été tellement intense la nuit dernière ! Son propre corps fusionnant avec celui de son partenaire, leurs âme s'embrasant en même temps que leurs chairs.

Il avait parfaitement trouvé sa place en elle, dans tous les sens possibles, et elle se sentait prête à admettre qu'elle voulait qu'il en soit ainsi pour tout le reste de sa vie.

Elle ne savait pas clairement ce que cela impliquait, mais cette nuit là, son cœur et celui de Jack avaient battu au même rythme effréné. Et cette expérience, pensa-t-elle en fermant un instant les yeux, était à renouveler au plus vite !

Elle comprenait que Jack soit parti si tôt, sa propriété était pleine de monde (notamment sa tante Prudence...) et il devait être au poste à une heure matinale étant donné l'énorme ampleur de l'affaire de la veille … Cependant, cette solitude matinale après une nuit aussi infernale la perturbait, en plus le temps semblait maussade ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son sentiment.

 _ooo_

Un commissaire tout aussi pensif était lui aussi dans son lit, ses pensées ressassant également la nuit torride qu'il avait passé avec une lady détective passionnante. Elle avait surpassé tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, et même plus ! Il n'avait pas pu dormir en rentrant chez lui, incapable d'arrêter l'infernale brouhaha qui agitait son cœur et son esprit. Il gisait là, dans son lit tellement vide et fixait son plafond tellement ... Sale, se dit-il après un long moment.

Il allait bientôt devoir se lever pour aller gagner son pain, et cela promettait d'être une journée de travail difficile. Il était réellement exténué et aurait préféré passer sa journée à dormir, dans les bras celle qui avait enchanté sa nuit (mais aussi potentiellement ruiné sa journée en tant que commissaire). De plus, avec tout le remue-ménage qu'avait provoqué l'affaire des filles du couvent, son ex-beau père qui était sous les verrou, et bien tout cela allait faire de ce jour un jour très dur, et certainement sans fin !

Pour se consoler, il se promis de conclure sa fastidieuse journée par une visite, sûrement tardive, chez une « amie » tout sauf naïve.

Ce n'est qu'en posant ses pieds au sol, tentant une posture verticale, que Jack réalisa à quel point la nuit passée avait été physique ! Sans compter sa soirée à courir au secours des demoiselles … Ajouter à cela les deux pauvres petites heures de sommeil qu'il s'était octroyé chez la détective avant de prendre congés (bien à regret), et vous aurez un Jack zombie bien incapable de se lever.

Il finirai bien par être debout, alors une bonne dose de café serai sa priorité, ensuite il irai se laver rapidement, il se mettrai dans un costume propre et, direction la sale de torture !

 _ooo_

La résidence Fisher s'éveillait … Phryne, qui n'avait pas retrouvé les bras de Morphée, était finalement descendu au plus grand étonnement d'un Butler tout juste sorti du lit.

« Les événements d'hier n'ont pas eu raison de vous ? demanda-t-il

\- Hein ? » Celle-ci sourit repensant aux événements les plus récents, ceux qui s'étaient déroulés dans sa chambre et qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, n'étaient connus que d'elle et de son invité nocturne.

Monsieur B nota ce sourire, mais il n'était pas sûr d'en comprendre l'origine. Miss Fisher ne l'avait peut-être pas entendu... « Vous devriez vous reposer tout de même, la réprimanda-t-il d'une voix plus sonore.

\- Je n'imaginait pas non plus être si matinale Mr B, mais que voulez vous je suis infatigable, plaisanta-t-elle avant de bailler longuement.

\- Le café sera bientôt prêt miss, si toutefois vous en aviez besoin.

\- Clairement, conclu Phryne, je vais aller prendre un bain en attendant.

\- Si vous retournez au lit, personne ne en vous blâmera » dit le majordome avec un sourire paternel que Phryne tenta d'interpréter. Avait-il vu le commissaire sur le départ ? Ou bien vu sa voiture qui était restée là toute la nuit ? Personne n'en su jamais rien, Mr B n'était pas du genre à cancaner... Mais Phryne aurait pourtant juré qu'il lui avait fait comme un clin d'œil, à moins que la fatigue due à sa nuit agité ne l'ai rendu un peu fada ...

« Vous faites mon ange gardien maintenant ? le questionna-t-elle enfin.

\- Je ne suis pas un ange, mais je veux bien garder le terme de gardien »

 _ooo_

Le bain fut accompagné de musique, à son raisonnable, car elle avait un hôte très jeune et visiblement très susceptible, pauvre Marie …

Elle allait s'endormir dans l'eau bien chaude quand une personne entra. C'était Dot qui lui apportait un café bien noir de la part de Mr B. « Vous allez bien Miss ?

\- Très bien ma chère Dot, répondit-t-elle en affichant son sourire habituel.

\- Je vous pose votre café juste là » indiqua la jeune fille en déplaçant une petite table à côté de la baignoire. L'odeur d'un bon café avait toujours cet effet miraculeux sur Phryne, elle se sentait réveillé rien qu'au parfum.

« Tu me semble bien fatigué Dot, fit-elle remarquer à celle-ci.

\- J'ai relayé Mme Stanley au chevet de Marie et de son bébé, s'expliqua-t-elle.

Sa tante avait donc bien passé la nuit là, donc pas de tant de regret à avoir par rapport au départ plus que matinal de Jack. En effet, Phryne aurai sûrement subit les foudres de celle-ci si elle avait appris de bon matin que sa nièce et le commissaire avaient passés la nuit en semble. Malgré tout, ce genre de chose finissait toujours par se savoir, pensa la cachottière, et si elle voulait passer d'autres nuits passionnantes avec son cher … Oui, la conversation à ce sujet avec sa tante se présenterai tôt ou tard mais il était préférable de la retarder... « Ce petit est adorable Miss, reprit Dorothy, mais je crains qu'il n'ai pas encore intégré qu'on a pour habitude de dormir la nuit.

\- Tu comprends mieux ma préférence pour les enfants plus âgés, plaisanta Miss Phryne. Ils se couchent seuls, et font même la grasse matinée !

\- Certes, mais je trouve les bébés irrésistibles, ils sont tout neuf et ils découvrent le monde sans a priori,

\- Je te rejoins au moins sur le dernier point ma chère

Dot était toujours debout et elle tenait toujours son petit plateau dans lequel il y avait une part de tarte et un jus d'orange, _pour Marie_ jugea Phryne. Et comme si sa jeune apprenti avait deviné sa pensé « Je vais aller apporter cette part de tarte à Marie,

\- Mince, j'avais envie d'en prendre un morceau » déplora Phryne à l'encontre de la porteuse de plateau. A voir l'expression qui apparu sur le visage de celle-ci, elle n'avait visiblement pas saisit le ton humoristique.

« Je plaisante Dot, la rassura Phryne

\- Oui, vous plaisantez souvent, mais je suppose que la fatigue m'a rendue un tantinet nerveuse Miss.

\- Va donc te reposer, proposa Phryne. En fait j'insiste pour que tu te repose ma cher Dot ! Mr B et moi même pourrons gérer nos hôtes un moment.

\- Mr Butler, peut-être, mais vous n'avez pas mieux dormi que moi, non ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Vos yeux légèrement cernés, analysa la jeune enquêtrice en herbe, dirait-on Et puis cette nuit quand j'allais voir Marie j'ai cru entendre que votre sommeil était très agité … »

Ho ! Alors elle les avait entendu ! Enfin elle avait entendu le bruit de leurs ébats … Et pourtant elle attribuait cela seulement à un _sommeil agité_. Peut-être n'y avait-elle pas porté tant d'intérêt, après tout, elle ne faisait que passer. Ou bien était-ce de la discrétion après avoir compris ce qu'il se tramait dans la chambre ? Phryne décida d'acquiescer le commentaire. Discrétion ou pas, Dot n'allait sûrement pas la mettre dans l'embarras, donc pas d'inquiétude.

« Je peux toujours reprendre du café, argumenta-t-elle ensuite.

\- Commencez donc par boire celui-ci miss, et ne vous en faite pas pour moi, votre tante est déjà avec Marie et elle m'enverra sûrement, elle aussi, me reposer.

\- Bien »

Dot, qui était déjà à la porte, posa un dernier regard, presque maternel, sur son amie. La voir qui portait enfin le précieux liquide à ses lèvres, avec délice, la fit sourire. Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais son instinct d'enquêtrice initié par Miss Fisher lui disait que celle-ci n'avait pas passé la nuit seule, un homme l'accompagnait … Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui...

 **Laisser un commentaire svp - même pas très gentil - c'est toujours constructif ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui suive cette petite fanfiction sans prétention, j'aime à penser qu'une histoire grandit avec son nombre de lecteur ;)**

ooo

Quand le commissaire franchit la porte de son lieu de travail, il fut un peu surpris de trouver Collins déjà en plein travail. Il était généralement le premier certes, mais là il était vraiment très tôt, même pour Collins... Ils devaient avoir la même envie de clôturer cette affaire au plus vite afin d'en oublier toute l'atrocité …

« Vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps Collins » commenta-t-il alors qu'il jugeait les dossiers que Collins avait remplit consciencieusement. Le jeune homme était assis à son petit bureau, qui donnait sur la rue brumeuse, et il relisait maintenant un rapport.

« Plus vite on termine la paperasse, plus vite les pourris sont au trou monsieur ! » Expliqua le jeune brigadier sans lever les yeux.

« N'aller pas trop vite tout de même, on ne voudraient pas qu'ils ressortent demain, hein » le prévint son supérieur.

« Ca, je ne pense pas » assura Hugh, qui s'était levé pour aller poser le rapport avec les autres.

Mais le commissaire ne semblait plus l'écouter, un long bâillement l'ayant pris en otage...

Il avait sûrement eu une nuit difficile, songea le jeune homme. La veille il avait dû arrêter un homme pour qui il avait visiblement du respect, ça n'avait donc pas du être facile de le mettre sous les verrous …

En plus le commissaire avait fini par consoler son ex-femme alors que Miss Fisher partait... Hugh aimait bien Miss Fisher, et il était quasi certain que celle-ci avait été touché par le geste du commissaire, aussi espérait-il que celui-ci ne retombe pas dans son mariage malheureux.

En fait, Hugh Collins espérait secrètement que ces deux personnes, si doués pour résoudre les énigmes, finissent par résoudre celle de leur relation. Car il était clair pour quiconque les avaient rencontré que ces deux là partageaient quelque chose de spécial...

« Je vais aller m'asseoir deux minutes Collins, quand vous avez fini avec tout ça, annonça enfin le commissaire en désignant les dossiers, vous me les apportez dans mon bureau, et après prenez votre journée et reposez vous !

\- Vraiment ?! S'étonna Hugh

\- Vous l'avez bien mérité, lui garanti Jack

\- Merci, mais je ne devais pas être interrogé pour l'arrestation de votre .. de l'ancien commissaire en chef ? L'interrogea Hugh

\- Je suis votre supérieur, et je dis ce n'est pas votre devoir aujourd'hui... Insista le commissaire.

\- Mais .. objecta Collins

\- Vous avez vraiment envie de passer votre journée à poireauter dans les bureau du département de la police ? Lui demanda Robinson, toujours surpris du sérieux de son brigadier.

Il avait toujours une main sur le mur, qui le retenait probablement de tomber de fatigue. Il lui fallait également une énergie considérable pour garder les yeux ouvert. Et maintenant son subalterne souriait … Avait-il manqué quelque chose ?

« Dites merci Hugh, et sauvez vous rapidement » Dit alors une personne derrière lui.

Cette voix …

C'était Phryne, avec son parfum envoûtant, et il aurai dû la sentir venir. Que faisait-elle là ? Que voulait-elle exactement ? Se demanda-t-il. Peut-être était-il parti trop vite, et ça l'avait contrarié. Seulement, à en juger par son expression ce n'était pas le cas. Donc elle était probablement là car elle voulait le voir. Le fait qu'elle soit là si tôt, pour lui, c'était divin.

Si le jeune Collins n'avait pas été là, il l'aurai sûrement embrassé sur le champ, car il en mourrait d'envie...

Mais la situation ne permettait pas ce genre de démonstration, malheureusement.

« Miss Fisher, vous êtes tombé du lit ? Entonna-t-il à la place

\- C'est de votre faute, l'accusa-t-elle sous le regard d'un Collins légèrement surpris, mais je vous pardonne si vous m'offrez l'hospitalité de votre bureau, je pense que nous seront mieux assis ».

Il allait y aller, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait faire avant qu'elle arrive... Cette femme ! S'il allait dans son bureau maintenant, et avec elle … Mais elle se dirigeait déjà vers SON bureau ...

« Vous pourriez prendre ceci ? A poser sur mon bureau » dit-il alors à son attention, mais celle-ci feint de ne rien entendre et poursuivit sa route « Le bureau est fermé, et les clef sont dans ma main » ajouta-t-il en agitant le trousseau, avant de le remettre dans sa poche.

Hugh pouffa discrètement avant de se rasseoir, sans pour autant perdre une miette de la conversation entre ces deux personne qu'il admirait tellement mais dont le comportement pouvait parfois être puérile.

« Très bien » fit-elle en se retournant, son ensemble émeraude volant avec elle. Elle était encore une fois magnifique, se dit Jack. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il pouvait parfaitement dire ce que cachaient ses somptueux habits, ce qui alterai un peu plus sa concentration …

Elle s'approcha de lui, et dans un geste rapide, presque indécent - que Hugh ne pu voir vu qu'il préférai rester les yeux rivés sur ses dossiers pour avoir l'air de ne pas apprécier d'écouter leur échange – elle s'empara des clefs sans que sa cible ne puisse réagir. Puis, s'éloignant d'un Jack abasourdi, elle attrapa les fameux dossiers avec au passage un petit sourire à Hugh.

Jack observa la scène :

Phryne qui avait ses clef et sous le bras, ses dossiers. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais heureusement il n'eut pas à y réfléchir trop longtemps.

« Donc, exceptionnellement, je serais votre secrétaire, personnelle » proclama-t-elle haut et fort.

Hugh ne pu retenir un rire plutôt sonore.

Jack fronça les sourcils sans pour autant arrêter de sourire, il pensait à tout les sous-entendu derrière le fait qu'elle se déclare SA secrétaire personnelle.

En fait, il ne la voyait pas dans le rôle d'une secrétaire, elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Pour tout dire, il la voyait mieux commissaire à sa place plutôt que secrétaire à sa botte, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne se portait pas volontaire pour être l'une de ces banales secrétaires.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai besoin d'une secrétaire ? » la questionna-t-il, le sourire toujours présent. Il fit un pas vers elle, attendant sa réponse tout en détaillant les courbes de son corps soulignés par la coupe gracieuse de sa robe.

« Vous avez oublié quelque chose hier » lui chuchota-t-elle tout en soulevant délicatement l'étoffe de sa robe. Coincé par sa jarretière, un badge de police apparut.

Bon sang, se dit Jack, comment j'ai pu l'oublier ?! Et surtout ne pas m'en rendre compte !

« Je ne pouvais pas vous le rendre de manière indiscrète, reprit Phryne toujours à un son suffisamment bas pour ne pas atteindre les oreilles prude du jeune brigadier.

« Que j'aille le récupérer maintenant ne me semble pourtant pas plus discret, murmura Jack en retour.

« Donc je peux ouvrir votre bureau » reprit-elle sur un ton plus audible, tout en insérant la clef dans la serrure.

Jack hocha la tête, signe qu'elle pouvait continuer, ce qu'elle fit.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux, Phryne eu un sourire coquin. Comme il serait tentant de tester toute les qualités de ce bureau... Mais pas tout de suite, ou bien elle risquait d'effrayer son commissaire préféré... Voyant celui-ci s'approcher d'elle, elle se prépara à être embrassé, mais il n'en fut rien. Jack s'empara seulement de ses dossiers... Quelle déception ...

Il allait aller s'asseoir mais fit demi-tour, surprenant finalement Phryne avec un baiser, un délicat baiser sur la joue

« Merci Phryne » lui susurra-t-il tout près de l'oreille, puis il récupéra son bien de manière aussi rapide qu'elle lui avait dérobé ses clefs.

Il était doué, elle était surprise, agréablement surprise.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre sa chaise, Phryne l'attrapa par le bras.

« Je n'ai pas le droit à autre chose, je vous ai rapporté un précieux objet, que j'aurai très bien pu garder, le défia-t-elle.

\- Qui me dit que vous ne l'avez pas volontairement pris afin d'avoir une bonne excuse pour venir me voir, rétorqua-t-il »

A voir la tête de Phryne, il n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Mais cela ne le contrariait pas, bien au contraire. Car si c'était intentionnel, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait, déjà hier soir, prévu de le revoir le lendemain.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ce genre d'excuse pour venir » riposta-t-elle. Elle avait maintenant les mains sur les hanches et le défiait toujours du regard, ses yeux verts magnifique faisant écho à la couleur de sa toilette.

Se campant face à elle Jack pris son air le plus sérieux possible.

« donc il vous faut bien une excuse » analysa-t-il, une main sur les lèvres, mimant une réflexion intense.

Elle semblait perturbé par son commentaire, et il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi.

Elle avait un air plus sérieux. Elle remis son chapeau bien en place, pour se donner de la contenance, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir Jack la retint doucement par le bras, la faisant se retourner. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et, attrapant son doux visage, il l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit à son geste avec la même passion.

« On retrouve la folie de cette nuit » le provoqua-t-elle, tout en reprenant son souffle. Certes il avait plus qu'envie de retrouver toutes les sensations éprouvées la veille, mais là le temps lui manquait ...

« Je suis désolé, j'aimerai avoir le temps de ...

\- J'allais partir commissaire, c'est vous qui m'avez retenu ! rétorqua-t-elle

\- Il fallait bien que je vous remercie proprement » protesta-t-il. Il l'aurait bien remercier plus longuement, mais Phryne avait déjà ouvert la porte, mais elle le regardait toujours.

« J'ai un autre petit truc pour vous »

Elle sortis un petit sachet de son sac, sac qui aurait pu contenir son badge, se dit Jack, mais cela, il faut le dire, aurait eu moins d'effet …

« Il s'agit d'une petite gourmandise, et selon une bonne amie à moi, ça devrait vous éviter de dormir », expliqua-t-elle, lui montrant la gourmandise en question.

Il s'agissait, visuellement, d'un petit cake au chocolat, mais qu'était-ce vraiment …

« Je vous dois bien ça »

Puis elle lui fourra le mini-cake dans la bouche avant qu'il puisse lui répondre

« De cette façon j'ai le dernier mot commissaire » triompha-t-elle.

Puis après avoir essuyé les quelques miettes de sa veste, elle parti.

N'oubliant pas un petit geste à Collins qui planchait toujours, elle lui remis un petit sachet de ses biscuits favoris, fait par Dot avec amour.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois, et fit un clin d'œil suggestif à Jack, avant de filer aussi silencieusement qu'elle était arrivée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de lui faire manger exactement ? Se demanda le commissaire tout en avalant la fin de ce qui ne semblait être qu'un banal gâteau au chocolat ...

 **La suite au prochain chapitre,**

 **si mon pc vintage ne rend pas l'âme avant ...**

 **A oui et, merci de votre contribution ;)**


End file.
